New dreams really do come true
by marliynkellyhepburn
Summary: A wish takes Rachel to Finn and Jake's world. She forgets everything, but Finn and Jake save her and welcome her as there new sister, but what happens when Rachel, Finn, and Jake have to go back to Rachel's old world? First Fic! Be nice!


New dreams really do come true

A glee and adventure time crossover fanfiction

A wish takes Rachel to Finn and Jake's world. She forgets everything, but Finn and Jake save her and welcome her as there new sister, but what happens when Rachel, Finn, and Jake have to go back to Rachel's old world?

Set in season two, Silly Love Songs

Chapter one: A clean slate

Rachel really hated her life sometimes. Today was one of those times, Kurt had to go to Dalton, Finn broke up with her, and Santana was just being a bitch. Sometimes Rachel's wishes she was somewhere else, not New York, but maybe a place where everybody's weird so that way no one would think she's that weird.

Just than Rachel was covered in red, blue, green, grape, and coke slushes.

"Hey taste the rainbow big bird!" David said

Something snapped in her

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU JOCK STRAPS HATE ME? " Rachel yelled at them  
"Well we don't hate you, so to say, but we couldn't slushy you when you were with Finn.." Amazio said

"So now were just making up for lost time now that Finn's dating Fabry again." Dave said as he left.

Rachel started to cry. She felt unhinged, why hadn't Finn told her? And Dave…

"HEY DAVE! YOU'RE JUST A COWARD WHO PICKED ON KURT BECAUSE HE WAS DIFFERENT, SO GO HEAD, YOU THROW EVERYTHING YOU GOT ON ME! I JUST DON'T GIVE A CRAP ANYMORE!"

She was in the middle of the hallway, it was after school and a few kids were there. She just outside of the principle's office.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Dave asked as he lurched forward

"I wish I wasn't here anymore, I wish I just could forget everything." Rachel said quietly

"Okay, what ever you say." A voice said

the last thing Rachel saw was a blue cloud of smoke….

Meanwhile in Ooo…

Finn and Jake were walking in the dark swap, Princes bubblegum told the two that young girl around the age of sixteen was lost in there.

"So Jake can you smell her or something?" Finn asked

Jake sniffed the air than said no. Suddenly a big cloud appeared and a girl fell out.

"Come on Jake that could be the girl."

"Oh Gaga this hurts…"

"Hey girl? Are you okay?" Finn asked

"No my arm hurts really, really badly."

"Can you tell us who you are?" Jake asked as they put the girl on his back as he went into giant mode.

"No I can't rember anything."

Meanwhile in Lima, Ohio…

"So until the police get some more leads it looks like Dave and the football team did some thing to Rachel." Mr. Shue said

"What did they do to her?" Finn asked

"All the evidence points to a homicide." Sue said

"Sue you can't tell them that." Emma said

"Well Fatty Mc Giant deserves to know what happened to his former girlfriend."

"I'm quitting football." Finn said

"Finn, please you're emarsing yourself." Quinn said

"I'M DON'T CARE IF GET SENT BACK TO JAILL! IF THOSES AS-" Puck started to say but was interrupted as Becky came in with an envelope.

"Here you go coach!"

"Thanks Becky. As you dorks know I was in the C.I.A so I contacted my former lover and had him steal this from the police. They found this letter in Noise's locker."

"Well can you tell us what's in it?" Mercedes asked

"I can, and I will. It says…

Dear anyone who cares

I took the girl who used to call herself "Rachel"

I set her free

You people made her miserable

And your still calling her names like "Noise" "Hobbit" "Big Bird" And bunch other mean names

You people won't miss her

You didn't care about her

She's happy now she's in place where none of you people can hurt

"Whoa it sounds like Hobbit got herself killed!" Santana said

"SHUT UP SANTANA! I HATE YOU! YOU RUINED ME AND RACHEL!" Finn said  
"WELL SHE KISSED PUCK!" Santana said  
"BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU TOLD HER!" Puck said

"Hey! Hey! Everybody the person who wrote knew the names that you guys called her, they must've only knew it if they were here." Emma said

Meanwhile in Ooo…

"So she just fell out of the clouds? And now she doesn't remember anything?" Princess Bubblegum asked in the hospital room, the girl was asleep.

"Yeah. It's freaky." Finn said

" .GLOB She made a wish!" Princess bubblegum said

"A wish?" Finn and Jake asked

"Yeah, Romulus the gardenian of wishes must've granted her wish!"

"She wished to came here?" Finn asked

"Well she must've wished to leave her old home." PB replied

Finn looked at the girl she was about a foot taller than himself, she had long brown hair, olive skin, and a funny star necklace. She was wearing a blue dress and a white cardigan, red tights, and black shoes. The clothes themselves were nice, but they were covered in some funny color sludge.

"Princess is it chill if she crashes with us?"

"Sure I guess, I mean I can't keep her here forever-"

"Princess bubblegum you're needed in the lab, Cinnamon bun

set it on fire, again." Manfred said

"Oh glob! See you."

"Is cool that she lives with us Jake?'' Finn asked

"Sure she sure looks like she needs a home." Jake said

"Oh gaga my head hurts." Rachel said as she woke up

"Hi, I'm Finn and this is Jake."

"Hey." Jake said

"Hello." Rachel said

"We saved you from the swamp. Um could tell us who you are? I mean if can remember."

"I don't, but I guess this good." The girl said

"Why?" Finn asked

"Well now I guess I have a clean slate or, something like that."

"Can I see your necklace?" Jake asked

"Sure." The girl un-clipped it and handed it to Jake

"Hmm this necklace says ..

To our little Rach, the rest of the worlds are faded Happy Bar Marmitzma!

Love daddies, Hmm I guess your name is Rach?"

"My name sounds lame. Can I change it?"

"Sure what do you want it to be?'' Finn asked

"How about Robin?" Jake asked

"Robin?" Finn and Rachel asked

"Well robin's fly and you flew out of the sky. And Robin has and "R" in it so you can still keep your other necklace"

"Yeah I like it, my new name will be Robin."

"Cool, you know we need to get you in some new clothes. Yours are just sticky and yucky." Jake said

"Tree trunks could help." Finn said

Chapter two: I miss her

It's been one month since The New Directions failed at Nationals. Finn Missed Rachel so much. Well at lest Kurt came back, and now he had a boyfriend now, Kurt's boyfriend's name is Blaine. Finn and Quinn broke up, that was doomed from the start. Everyone started to forget Rachel, and it pissed him off. Sometimes, with the exception of Rachel's dads, he felt like he was the only one that stilled cared. But after weeks Rachel's dad's hopes of her coming home alive faded. There was a monaural tombstone for Rachel in the gardens of the school. Whenever Finn saw it he felt like crying, but today was different he was leaving her "Finn" necklace, it was all he had left of her. He left it on her monaural tombstone.

"Hey Rach. I just wanted you to know that I want you back." Finn said to Rachel's tombstone "See I have that necklace I got you when we started dating. Your dad's gave it to me. I'm going to sing to your tombstone now..

"Not without us bro." Puck said, Sam, Britney, Kurt, Blaine and Santana, and all the other The New Directions were by his side, they all had roses.

"I miss you, I miss you'' Kurt, and Santana sang

"Hello there, the angel from my nightmare

The shadow in the background of the morgue

The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley

We can live like Jack and Sally if we want

Where you can always find me

We'll have Halloween on Christmas

And in the night we'll wish this never ends

We'll wish this never ends" Finn said as he laid a rose down on Rachel's tombstone

Puck played his gutair and sang…

"I miss you, I miss you

I miss you, I miss you"

"Where are you and I'm so sorry

I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight" Santana, Britney, and Quinn sang

"I need somebody and always

This sick strange darkness

Comes creeping on so haunting every time

And as I stared I counted

Webs from all the spiders

Catching things and eating their insides

Like indecision to call you" Sam sang

"and hear your voice of treason

Will you come home and stop this pain tonight

Stop this pain tonight" Puck sang

"Don't waste your time on me you're already

The voice inside my head" The whole New Direction members sang

"I miss you, I miss you" Santana, Britney, and Quinn sang

"Don't waste your time on me you're already

The voice inside my head

I miss you, I miss you" Finn sang as he left a rose with the "Finn" necklace on the tombstone

"That's a pretty good song." Puck said

"I just miss her so much." Finn said

Chapter three: This is so fun!

It had been one month since Robin met Finn and Jake. They've been so kind to her, they took her in, and she took the role as their big sister, they needed one. Everything was different about her now, Robin's hair was now in two straight side braids tied in two red bows. Tree Trunks made her jumpers and she wore those under shirts, or dress. Instead of warring the ballet flats she used to wear she now wears small solder's boots, they were pretty comfy. And an old backpack that she used as a purse, it could hold a lot of swords. But at the time Robin didn't care what kind of clothes she had on, right now her bros and her were fighting an evil grass monster. Finn was able to stab the eye of monster and Jake went into giant mode and fought the monster hand-to hand combat, now it was her turn.

"HA TAKE THAT YOU EVIL MONSTER!" Finn said as he stabbed the other eye

"YOU CHILDERN CAN NOT DEFEET ME! I WILL GAIN CONTROL OF THE ENTIRE KINGDOME OF OOO! SO THERE!"  
Finn kicked the monster in the gut. "I'm not a kid, I'm fourteen!"

"Whoo! Go Finn! Kick his big ugly butts!" Jake said from the bush he knocked into

"HIYA!" Robin said as he jumped out of the tree she in. She knew that the only way to kill grass monster was by jumping on their brains.

"Say hey to the evil guy in the underworld for me!" Robin said as she derived the last jump.

"NOT SO FAST!" The monster said as he flinged her into a tree.

"ROBIN!" Both Finn and Jake said

Finn stabbed the monster in the gut and killed it, he and Jake ran to save Robin.

"Robs are you okay?" Jake asked he pulled some strains of hair out of her face

"That…was…so…much…FUN! .glob. did you see me I was like "Hiya" and he was all like "Roar" and then he flunged me and Finn killed him! It was awesome!''

"Heh, Heh she's fine." Jake said

"So what do you want to do now?" Finn asked

"How about we play a new game on BEMO?" Robin replied

"That sounds like what were going to do today!" Jake said he turned into giant mode again and said, "You kids hop on my powdered doughnut and we'll go to the tree house!"

"Awesome!" Robin and Finn said

Chapter four: Peaceful easy felling

It was late in the evening, and Jake, Finn, and Robin were in their living room lying peacefully on the floor.

"Well BEMO's new game sucked." Finn said

"Yeah but I still beat you." Robin said

"Hmm, we still have a few minuets before bed, how about we sing!" Jake said as he raced to the bedroom to get his Viola.

"That sounds pretty good. I'm feeling pretty good and I don't want to funk it up." Finn said as he got up and sat next to Robin on the couch.

"Okay I'm going to play that song Mewma used to sing to mom. It was popular before the great mushroom war."

Jake sturunged a light tune and sang…

"I like the way your sparkling earrings lay, Against your skin, it's so cool. And I wanna sleep with you in the desert tonight. With a billion stars all around."

Finn and Robin chuckled and lightly sang…

"'Cause I got a peaceful easy feeling,

And I know you won't let me down

'cause I'm already standing on the ground."

Finn sighed and sang…

"And I found out a long time ago What a woman can do to your soul. Oh, but she can't take you anyway, if you don't already know how to go."

The trio sang…

"And I got a peaceful easy feeling,

And I know you won't let me down

'cause I'm already standing on the ground"

Robin sighed and sang..

"I get this feeling I may know you as a lover and a friend. But this voice keeps whispering in my other ear, Tells me I may never see you again."

The trio sang…

"'cause I get a peaceful easy feeling

And I know you won't let me down

'cause I'm already standing...

I'm already standing...

Yes, I'm already standing on the ground"

"Well I'm ready for bed." Jake said

"Yeah me two." Finn said as he climbed the latter

"Me three." Robin said as she climbed the stairs down to go to her room

"Good night everyone!" Jake yelled

"Good night!" Robin and Finn yelled back

Chapter five: I wish…

Finn pretty much hatted everything nowadays. He hated school; he hatted Football, which had gotten better since Karofsky and Almozio tranisferd. But most of all he hatted not knowing what happened to Rachel. It had been one week since He went to Rachel's moral tombstone. Kurt had taken him to bunch of little places all over Lima, today they were going to some wishing well in the forest. Kurt had good intentions, but they were just pointless.

"So you just write what you want to come true and pretty soon it does." Kurt said

"Huh?"

"Did you even listen to me?"

"No."

"Make your stupid wish and meet me back at the car." Kurt said as he walked away

Finn took out a notepad and wrote…

Well I don't exactly believe in god, but to whoever's reading this…I

I know that there are a ton of things in the world that need to be fixed or whatever

But I just wish for one thing…

Last year, wow she's been missing for one year, my ex girlfriend Rachel Berry went missing. Now I know what your thinking, ex girlfriend, why would I want my ex girlfriend back but I was a jerk to her and I know that now

I did something stupid that broke her heart, and she tried to break mine, and I was a jerk and broke up with her

I didn't tell her I got back together with my old girlfriend

That same week she was taken

No one knows what happened

Her kid-napper left a note that said I didn't care about her anymore and they were right

But now I realized what I did was wrong and my brother is probably leaving with out me so I'll try to wrap this up…

I wish I may I wish might the first star I see tonight, I wish for Rachel Berry to come back to me

Love Finn Hudson

Finn tossed the letter in well.

Chapter six: We have to leave Ooo?

Robin loved the candy fields. They smelled sweet and they were bigger than Jake's gut. She and her brothers were playing, and by playing they were chasing each other, running and whatever other kind of nonsense they could do.

"GUYS COME HERE I NEED YOU!" PB yelled from the castle

"Sup princess." Jake said as the trio entered the castle

"This is embarsing… But a while back I wished for something and Romulus granted it and well in return I owed him a favor, well Remmie is chasing that favor. I need you three to go to some place called Lima Ohio, McKinley High and talk to some kid name Finn Hudson and help Remmie with his wish."

"We have to leave Ooo?" Finn, Jake, and Robin said

"Please for me? I really can't leave."

The trio looked at each other and said "Fine."

Later…

"Finn should we pack the frying pans?" Jake asked

"Why would we pack the frying pans?" Robin replied as she held two different overalls and jumpers.

"Well maybe we'll need to fry something?" Jake replied

"Hey F and J which jumper should I bring? Black, denim, and red or white, green, and orange?"

"Black, denim, and the red jumper." Finn, Jake, and BEMO said

"Will you guys take BEMO with you?" BEMO asked as he tugged on Finn's shirt

"Oh MO you could stay in my pack, you could keep my jumpers warm." Robin replied as she stuffed BEMO in her backpack.

"Well I'm bringing my hat, some underpants and our family journal." Finn said as he pack his backpack

"Well I don't really need anything, so I'll just keep the frying pans in my love handles!"

"Okay I'll pack my retractable crystal sword!"

"And I'll pack dad's demon blood sword!"

"Well I'd say were good! Let's lock up the tree house and get to the candy kingdom!" Jake said as they went outside

"Guys what time is it?'' Robin asked

"ADVENTURE TIME!"

Later in the candy kingdom…

The portal to Lima was opened all the trio had to do was jump.

"Okay here Robin, I have the spell you can use to get back." PB

PB handed robin a necklace with a louts flower on it

"It's a flower." Finn said

"It will bring you back here, here being to the candy kingdom. You can only use it once. So be careful."

"Don't worry Princess, we'll be safe." Finn said

"Okay you ready?" Robin said

"Yep on three." Jake said as the three joined hands

"One." Robin said

"Two." Finn said

"Three." Jake said as the three jumped

Chapter seven: SHE'S BACK!

The trio landed behind the bleaches "Oh gaga my head hurts." Robin said

"Huh you said that when we first met you." Jake said, his butt was on Finn's head, Finn's legs were on Robin's back.

"We'll were tangled." Jake said

"Okay on three we try to spreate." Robin said

Meanwhile…

Finn got tackled three times. He sucked at football, Quinn's new Goth friends pointed it out almost everyday.

"Okay take a knee Finn." Coach Beaste said

"Finn what's up? Your getting tackled more times than a famer tackling a pig getting ready for slaughter."

"Rachel told me that she loved the first day of school."

"Sweetie she's been gone for almost a year. Maybe you need to see someone."

"Like a shrink?"

"Maybe."

"Were doing a Go Go's number, Rachel loved them."

"Honey, try finding something that can make you happy. Get back out there."

Back at the bleachers…

"Okay that took some time, but were free." Jake said

"Hey what are those guys doing?" Finn asked

"Huh that tall one's kind of cute." Robin said as she pointed to Finn Hudson

The foot field…

Finn had to look up. He just knew he was so foucoused on Rachel. As he looked up he saw her. Rachel in the bleachers pointing to him.

"SHE'S BACK!" Finn shouted in his head, he raced over but she was gone

A few seconds ago..

"We can't pick out beefcakes all day long! Come on." Jake said as the three raced off

Chapter eight: Rachel?

"Come on you guys!" Robin yelled

The trio was lost, and to make matters worse they were lost in a garden outside the field.

"Huh look at that." Jake pointed at Rachel's tombstone

"In loving memory of Rachel Barbra Berry may her memory and voice live forever. Huh well that's funny." Jake said

"Why?" Robin asked

"Well your name used to be Rach, maybe it was Rachel. It just hit me." Jake said

"Rachel? Nah it's to preppy." Robin said

"So how will we know who the wisher is?" Finn asked

"We won't, let's just try to get out of here, that tombstone gives me the creeps." Robin said

the trio ran to the bleachers, but there were other people there

"Hey! Bumpkin we're here!" Quinn yelled to Robin. Even if Rachel knew who she was, she wouldn't recognize Quinn, she had cut and dyed her hair pink and went goth.

"Sorry we'll leave you girls." Jake said as he and Finn ran off

"Yeah you better!" Mack said

"Gaga." Robin said

Quinn only knew one prsion who said "Gaga" like that

"Um wait, did you just say "Gaga" ?" Quinn asked as the trio left. She tapped Robin's back

"Um yes, I just say it when I'm upsept, I don't even know what it means." Robin said as she faced Quinn. Quinn's jaw droped and she knew she gasped

"Rachel?"

"No. I'm Robin. Well, I'll see around." Robin said as she left with her brothers

"Oh. My. God."

"What?" Mack asked

"I have to go find Finn." Quinn said as she ran on the field

Chapter nine: I saw her too!

Kurt Hummal like lisening to music in his car, it was quiet. It calmed him and it help, and knowing how he had to face senior year with out his best friend, Rachel Barbra Berry, he knew that being clam would help. Another thing he liked he could people watch, but just not today, hardly no one was in the parking lot. Luckly Blaine Anderson was starting his first day here today too.

"You ready?" Blaine asked

"No. I know I've been helping Finn getting over her, but I miss her too. I mean she could be in a ditch somewhere, or worse Detroiet." Kurt said

"You worry too much. And I miss her two." Blaine said as he held Kurt's hand

Just than Finn and Jake ran through the parking lot, and right in front of Kurt's car

"Hurry Robin!" Finn yelled

"Gaga I'm coming!" Robin yelled

Robin ran to catch up to her brothers but her she droped her backpack

"GAGA!" Robin said as she picked it up and ran in front of Kurt's car and than into the school.

Kurt gasped. That hair, the noise, the poor choice in clothes, the way she said "Gaga"

There was only one person who that could be.

"Kurt are you okay?" Blaine asked

"No! I have to find Finn!" Kurt yelled as he ran out of his car without even getting his backpack

Kurt ran into the choir room, Quinn was already there, so was Brittney, Puck, and Santana. They were all huddled around Finn.

"Finn I saw-" Brittney started to say

"Shut it! Finn she's back!" Puck said

"Who?"

"Hobbit!" Santanna said

"We agred that if we ever saw her again we wouldn't say that!" Finn said with his finger pointed to her

"Fine Berry girl!"

"Huh?''

"RACHEL!" They all said

"What?'' Finn replied clearly shocked

"I saw her. She said "Gaga", she in the belachers where the skanks hang out." Quinn said

"She almost ran over me in the hallway!" Santanna said with her in defence

"I saw her on her tombstone! I was haunting, it was like that sence in the horror movie where the killer ghost girl comes back and kills everyone!" Puck said

"I saw her too!" Kurt said, clearly no one saw him come in "She was in the parking lot!"

"I saw her in the outdoor cafitria with a little boy and talking dog!" Brittney said

"I knew it, she's back!" Finn said

"Who's back?" Mr. Shue said as came in the chuior room, the other new direction members came in and sat down.

"Rachel!" the five said "We all saw her!"

"Guys I hate to tell you, hi Quinn, the chances of someone being retured are slim after three days, but after almost a year…" Mr. Shue took a deep breath and said "Rachel isn't coming back alive."

"What do you mean?'' Brittney asked

"He think's she's dead." Kurt said as he corrected her

"She's not! I saw her with a little boy and talking dog!" Brittney said

"BRITTNEY!" Mr. Shue said

"I can prove it! She asked if there any good hiding spots here! I told her the Chiour room! She's here!"

"Brittney, Rachel's-" Mr. Shue started to say but at that moment, Robin, Finn, and Jake fell out of the supply closlet.

Everyone could see Rachel's face. But once again, the trio was tangled

Robin sighed and said, "Well got un-tanngled once, I'm sure we can do it again. On three!"

Chapter ten: RACHEL! / ROBIN!

"Rachel?" the whole new dirctions said

"Oh for Gaga's sake!" Robin said

"I know!" Jake wispered

"People her name is Robin!" Finn said

"That's right my name is R-O-B-I-N, Robin!" Robin said

"Man these people are just dumber than rocks!" Jake said

"That dog talked!" Tina said

"Yeah. I'm a talking dog, 'Sup."

Tina passed out

"Well that happened." Jake said

"Rachel… you're really here!" Finn Hudson said

"I'm not RACHEL! I'M ROBIN!"

"Oh I'm sorry, Robin your really here!"

"Do I know you?"

"We dated, and I'm still in love with you."

"Oh, well sorry no one can have this."

"Rachel it's good to see you." Kurt said while giving her a hug.

Robin steep on his foot, really hard

"I am not Rachel!" Robin said as she steeped on Kurt's foot

"Ow, my foot!" Kurt cried

"Robin?" Mercades asked

"Yes?"

"Your name is Robin?" Britney said

"Yeah."

"Why?" Puck asked

"Because when I first went to Ooo I flew out of the sky, and "robin's" fly, when Jake pointed that out, I picked the name, my old name sucked."  
"What was it?" Mike asked

"Rach. That's it, I don't renmber anything from my old life."

"Rach! That's Rachel!" Blaine said

"Robin we can't talk!" Finn said

"Yeah we can't share our family secrets with these guys we have a mission!" Jake said

"What's your mission?" Mr. Shue asked

"We have to find the wisher, some kid named Finn Hudson." Robin said

"I made the wish. I'm Finn Hudson"

"Well what'd you wish for?" Jake asked

Finn Hudson walked over to Robin and held her hand

"You, I wished you'd come home."

Robin blinked harshly and said…

"Finn?"

"I knew it!" Finn Hudson said as he kissed Robin, Robin pulled away and punched him in his noise

"Oh god it's bleading."

"I meant my _brother_, Finn! What the Junk was that?" Robin asked

"I told you I love you!"

"I don't even know you!"

Finn kissed her again, and Robin hit him in the noise again

"WHAT THE JUNK?!"

"It works in the books, the prince kiss the princess, and she wakes up and rembers, or something like that."

"Well I'm not a prinncess! So there!"

"Well he got his wish! Let's skdattladle!" Jake said

Jake went into giant mode and the two hoped in on his back and they left.

"What, the, HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Santana asked

"Rachel back but she's living with a little boy named Finn, she can't rember us, and she just punced me and stepped on Kurt's foot. And I'm turned on by it." Finn H said

"She's also dressing like a post apoptlicty countrury bumpkin little girl." Quinn said

Chapter eleven: When can we go home?

It was close to eleven now, the trio hid in the school's supply closet, no one found them yet. The three were cuddled with Jake when he was in giant mode. They had the blakents Tree Trunks made for them.

"Well this was a weird day." Jake said

"Yeah and now every thing is all funked up." Finn said

"And that whole Rachel thing! What THE junk was that?" Robin said

"Yeah you messed up that other Finn's face pretty good."

"Finn, Jake, BEMO?" Robin asked

"Yeah?" The guys replied

"When can we go home?" Robin asked

"How about we go adventuring early tomarrow, and well since we didn't find out what his wish was, we just hide and hang for a while?" Finn said as he yawned

BEMO snuggled up to Robin and said "BEMO is fine with staying"

"Me too." Jake said as he fell asleep

"Okay we'll stay but at the end of the week we'll leave." Robin said as she fell asleep

When Robin fell asleep she dreamt about Colorfull sludge being thrown at her, singing, blushing when she saw that other Finn.

"Wait," She thought "Could everything the other Finn be telling the truth? Did they really date?"

Early in the evening Robin woke up Finn, Jake and stuffed BEMO in her purse. The trio wondered the halls and found the caffatria.

"Jackpots! Juice!" Jake said

Jake handed Finn an orange, Robin a grape, and Jake had some Lemondae, and stuffed a bunch of milk in Robin's big purse.

"Okay let's keep looking people breakfast is done!" Finn said

The trio once again wondered the halls and found the locker rooms.

"Oh cool, I could use a shower!" Robin said

"Me too." Finn said as took off his hat

"Yeah I need a bath." Jake said

"BEMO will keep guard!" BEMO said as he ran out

Robin took her shirt, jumper, shoes, and took her braids out and set her stuff in her Backpack, purse thing. She turned the water all the way on hot and never felt better.

"Oh brother that warm water fells good!" Jake said as he made a beard out of bubbles

"Yeah man!" Finn said, as he threw his hand up

"Well that was refreshing!" Robin said as she started to put her hair in braids again when they finished

Robin packed some extra clothes for Finn and handed them to him, they were the same as what he usually wore. Robin was going to wear her denim jumper, instead of pants, it had a skirt, Tree trunks made it for her. She wore her short sleved pink shirt under it, knee leangth black thights, her combat boots, and over sized jacket that went down to her knees.

"Well I'm good on cleaning for about another year." Jake said as he got out, he didn't wear clothes

"Guys, do you think I'm really that Rachel girl?" Robin asked

"Well dad said everyone in the world has someone who looks like them, so maybe?" Finn said as he picked up his backpack

The trio walked out and picked up BEMO

"BEMO over heard your conversation and has an idea! Go to the library!"

"Well I guess, but why?" Robin asked

"If this is a school, there are school pictures here, if there are school pictures there are school year books!"

"Let's give it a whirl!" Jake said as the entered the library

Chapter twelive: The Library

"Wow a lot of people didn't like this Rachel girl." Robin said as she stared at the dis-fugred picture of Rachel, people drew her with mustases and clown hair and noises.

"Well teenagers are just mean." Jake said as he found the first glee club photo

"Hey check this out!" Finn said as he handed Robin the yearbook for juniors inside it was a tribute page to Rachel.

"Let old jakers read it… it says, we dedicated this page to Rachel Barbra Berry, a star that shined the brightest, but never got to share her gift with the world."

"Wow, they really missed that Rachel girl." Finn said

"Yeah read these notes…

You were going to go to Brodway, you were going to be the star I knew you were going to be- Love Shelby, your mom" Finn said as he read to Robin

"This one's from that other Finn…

We were Finchel, we were perfect, I give anything to have you here again- Your soulmate, Finn Hudson."

'That's corny." Robin said "Um guys, I have a questin, If I found out that I really was that Rachel girl would you guys still be my family and love me?" Robin asked, clearly worried

"Of course!" Finn said

"Robin if you really were that Rachel girl, the sun would still set, the earth would still be round like me, the roses would still be red, the ice king would still be a pattotie, and me and Finn would still love you!" Jake said as he hugged Robin

Now Robin wasn't the most affectionit girl but right now she was

"Finn? BEMO? Would you guys like to hug to?" Robin asked

the other two quickly joined the hug

BEMO Looked at the yearbooks for 2008, it would've been publihed about two years before Rachel went missing

"BEMO has bad feeling."

BEMO quickly broke the hug and got the 2008 year book inside they found disfigured pictures of Rachel, but something worse, inside was a pink sheet of construction paper. When BEMO saw it BEMO screamed.

"BEMO IS HORRIFIED!"  
"WHOA THAT'S BAD!" Jake said as he looked at the photo BEMO handed him

"HOLLY SNAKES!" Finn said as he looked at

"What? Let me look at it!" Robin said as she yanked it away from Finn

The construction sheet had pictures of Rachel being slushied and hulmilated

The football players wrote mean, hurtfull, and crude things about Rachel but the most heart-breaking thing came from Finn Hudson, he wrote

"You're just a pathetic Hobbit who's annoying. You say you want to go to Brodway but I've heard you sing, you sing like a cat that's being tourcered."

Robin started to cry. She knew now she really was Rachel, but if she and Finn were soulmates why would he write things like that?

"Robs you okay?" Jake asked. It was late afternoon now, Not one person had come in the libray, I guess not that many kids come here.

"We are going to find that other Finn and have some heated words with him!" Robin said as she grabed her backpack

"Whoa do you want us to come?" Finn asked

"No, you guys just take BEMO and go to the closet, I am going to go find that Finn!" Robin said as he left

Finn and Jake took BEMO to the closet, they head the hussle and bussle from outside

"Oy I'd hate to be that other finn!" Jake said

Chapter thirteen: We are so not soulmates!

Robin walked down the hall way, students staired at her, she didn't care if they thought she Lumpy Space Princess, she was going to find that Finn boy

Meanwhile…

"Okay guys, as you know Robin, er Rachel's mom is starting a new glee club-" Mr. Shue started to say, just than Robin came in and lock the door.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT OTHER FINN BOY!"  
"Wow Robin your pretty even when you-''

"SPARE ME THE POO! I SAW THIS IN THE 2008 YEAR BOOK! IF WERE SOULMATES WHY THE JUNK DO YOU THINK I SING LIKE TOURCHERD CAT?"  
"Ummm-"

"Oh and just you guys know, the football players wrote a bunch of other junk about you guys too!"  
"Look Rach!" Finn said as he grabed her arm but she pulled away

"I'M ROBIN! I'M NOT THE SCARRED LITTLE GIRL WHO LET OF YOU MONSTERS PLAY ME! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING HOME!" Robin said as she left

"Robin please, I was a jerk back than but-"

"BUT WHAT? YOU CHANGED! I DON'T THINK SO! WE ARE SO NOT SOULMATE SO LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE! OR SO HELP I WILL TAKE SORWD AND CUT OFF YOUR FEET AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM!"

"Woha!" Puck said

"How can you do that?" Britney asked

"With my sowrd!" Robin said as she pulled the demon blood sorwd out, she swiped it from finn. The sorwd was inches away from the other finn's face

"Glob help me, but if you tell me were soulmates one more time, or come after me and my bros, I will take this sorwd, and I sware on the candy kingdom you will go to the 50th death world! Do you understand?"

Finn was terrified, but nodded his head yes

"The same thing goes to all of you guys two!" Robin said as she pointed the sorwd at the glee club. She put the sword away and left.

"Wow" Santana said  
"That was sorrta cool." Britney said

"I'm going after her!" Finn yelled

"Well he's deadman walking." Artie said

Meanwhile in the hall way

"Robin!"

"DO YOU HAVE LOGS IN YOUR EARS?!"  
"Lisen, I know I've been a jerk to you. I'm sorry."  
"Well thank you."

"I've been trying to get Rachel back, but she's gone and Robin's here so let me ask you something."  
"Okay. What?" Robin asked

"The glee club is going bowling tonight. Would you and your brothers like to come?"

"Is this like a date?"

"If you want it to be."

"Um okay. But if you pull any of that soul mate junk-" Robin said as she pointed a finger at Finn

"50th death world. Got it." Finn said

"Pick me up at that Rachel girl's tombstone." Robin said as she ran off

Finn had a great big smile on his face and skiped to glee club.

"Whoa you're not dead! What happened?" Puck asked

"Well um the glee club is going bowling tonight. And I've got a date with Robin and her brothers."

Meanwhile in the supply closet….

"HE ASKED YOU OUT?!" Jake said

"Yeah, but he said that the glee club was going bowling. Do you guys know what Bowling is?" Robin asked as she sat down on the floor

"No, but I'm sure we'll learn." Finn said

"Will you take BEMO?"

"What is it with you and wanting to go everywhere with us?" Jake asked

"I don't know. Please?"

"Maybe I shouldn't go." Robin said

"WHAT? WHY?" Finn and Jake both asked

"Jake you made that girl faint. I don't think dogs talk in this world."

"Hmm how about this, Finn goes with you, I help you get ready, and me and MO will stay here and drink milk."

"Okay sounds like a plan." Robin said happliy

Chapter fourteen: Getting ready

It was after school. Robin was waiting in the shower room for Jake. Jake told her that he was going to find some stuff to make her look extra prettier. Finn waited with her.

"You nervers?" Finn asked

"Nah. That other Finn should be worried, if I'm not pleased I'm-"

"Okay I'm back! That nice blonde girl named Brittney gave me some things for this night."

"Okay should I shower?" Robin asked

"Maybe I have some pretty smelling bath soap, and a fruity smelling shampoo and conditioner. You go jump in and use these things. Me and Finn will pick out your outfit."

"Okay."

Jake handed her the soaps, and Robin walked to the showers. Finn and Jake were outside the shower room.

Robin packed her red and black jumpers. They both had skirts, tree trunks made them both with extra love. But Finn packed an extra one.

"I think there both nice. But-"

"There not date nice." Finn said

"Hmm if only Robin had her white one. I didn't think she'd be having a gentelman caller."

"Well I've got a confession. I brought one of Robin's jumpers. It's the pink one TT made her for her birthday last year."

"The one with the hearts?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm that could work."

"I also brought the pink combat boots that PB gave her last year too."

"Yep this will work." Jake said

"Guys I'm done!" Robin yelled

Jake streached his arms to the shower. In his arms were the clothes. Two minuets later Robin came out with her birthday jumper on. It was knee leagth with a skirt, hot pink, and the sides had heart pockets. Robin wore a long sleaved white blousle. She was wearing her "R" necklace, and hot pink combat boots.

"Wow. You look pretty!" Jake said

"I knew I'd hate this." Robin said with her hands crossed

"Sit here." Jake pointed to a bench "I'm doing your make-up!"

Robin sat down and shighed. Jake took out a strawberry, cut it half, squized it, and told her to pout. Jake toke the strawberry and patted it on her lips. Robin's lip were now a light red and tasted like Robin's favorite food. Jake than took out some blue chalke and smased it up into a fine powder. "Close your eyes." Jake said. Jake dusted Robin's eyelids with the dust.

"Well no matter where you are your going to be bell!" Jake said happily

"Bell?" Both Finn and Robin asked

"Cuses you're going to be the bell of the ball!"

Finn and Robin started to leave and say goodbye but robin reized that her hair wasn't done up

"Hmm" Jake took out two parts of her hair and braided it in to one braid

"You look like a princess now." BEMO said

Chapter fifteen: Meet my bro

Finn Hudson never felt this scarred. He was meeting Robin and her brother. He wasn't worried about the two trying to kill him or something, he was scared because he was going on his first date with Rachel. Now the two had gone out a few times before but, nothing fancy, not that bowling was fancy. He was at Rachel's Tombstone. It was well after five. Just than Robin and her brother appaired.

She was wearing a hot pink jumper with little heart pockets, her hair was in one braid instead of two. Even if she still managed to dress like a little girl she still beautifull. Finn was glad he was wearing his Letterman jacket, it was cold why wasn't that Robin cold.

"Hey." Robin said

"Hi."

"Um, Meet my bro, Finn.'' Robin said

"Nice to meet you kid."

"I'm not a kid! I'm fourteen!"

"Um my car is parked over there."

Robin and Finn both had a funny look on there faces

"What's a car?" they both asked

"You're joking right?"

"Nooo" Robin said

After explaining what a car was Robin and Finn couatisly went in. Finn up front and robin sat back.

"So how long have you guys been siblings?" Finn H asked

"Almost a year." Finn replied

"So that dog…"

"Is our other Bro, Jake." Robin said

"So Jake is…"

"A magical dog who can starch his body into what ever he wants. He can also play the viola." Finn said

"He also has five kids." Robin said

"Yeah, there cute." Finn said as he rembered his nices and nephews.

"Wow. So um what do you guys do?"

"We fight monsters, find treasure, save princess, and beat up the ice king after he kidnaps the princess." Robin said with a smile on her face

"Why does the Ice king kidnap princess?" Finn H said

"He wants to marry one." Both Finn and Robin said

"Okay, Um I was going to get diner before we go bowling. Is that okay?''

"Sure." Robin said

Finn pulled up to Breadstixs, the rest of the glee club, except Mr. Shue, was there.

"Um," Robin grabed Finn H's arm. "Me and Finn have never been to a fancy place like this." Robin said  
"Oh, it's okay, this place isn't fancy, I get food poising a lot from here." Finn said as he walked Finn and Robin in.  
"Hey little boy! Hey Rachbin!" Brittney said from the big booth

"Rachbin?" Robin asked as she down next to Finn H and next to her Finn

"It's a combnation of Rachel and Robin! Rachbin!"

"Oh that's nice!" Finn said

"Here you go sweeties." The elder waitress said as she gave Finn and Robin two chocholate milkshakes

"Umm what are these?" Finn asked

"Milkshakes. You never had one?" Santana asked

"No."

"Take a sip." Puck said

Finn coustilsy drank some of the drink. Once he finished he smiled and said

"That's ramdouckshious!"

"Let me try!" robin said as she tasted some of hers, she smiled and said "That has to be the best tasteing thing I've ever had!"

Everyone at the table laughed

"Rachel, you used to have that every time you came here!" Brittney said

"Well I don't want to get food poisning, we should get going." Finn H said as he left a twenty on the table.

Chapter sixteen: Bowling

"So you just roll it." Finn said as he watch Puck knock down the pins.

"Hmm." Robin threw the ball at the pins.

"Whoa, your pretty strong!" Finn h said

"I did fight a rock monster man once."

"Yeah that was fun." Finn said

Just than Robin felt something vibrate in her pocket, it was the crystal phone

"Finn! It's PB!"

the two ran to the uni-sex bathroom and locked the door, and awsered the phone.

"Hey guys what's up!" PB asked

"Um, I found out what the other Finn wanted." Robin said

"What?"

"Rachel. It's who I used to be before I came to OOO."

"What? Never mind. You guys need to come back now!"

"Now?" The two asked

"Yeah, It's getting so nuts without you guys. Will my hero's be back tomarrow?"

Finn looked at Robin, who looked at Finn with such sadness in her eyes

"Sure thing PB'S we'll be back tomarrow."

"Great, see you than." PB said as she logged off

"What about your friends?"

"I don't know." Robin started to cry

"What about the other finn?"

At that point Robin started to sob uncontrollably. Finn eventully calmed her down. And the two left. Finn H was waiting for her outside, he had a bag.

"So you guys pretty much sucked. But the bowling ally had a food cort so I got you guys some food. OH and chocholate milkshakes! What's wrong?"

"We have to leave." Robin said as she started to cry

"What you guys have to come regnails, it's tommarrow." Finn said

"Um the bowling ally."

"Oh well here." Finn h said as he handed Finn the food and gave Robin his letterman jacket

"I don't want you to get sick."

When Finn said that, Robin hugged him

"I'm really going to miss you."

Chapter seventeen: Come with me

It was now evening. The new dirctions had won, everyone was celebrating, except four adventures. Robin had cried all night. It took hours and a ton of songs to calm Robin down.

Jake had packed the luugage and it was all done and done.

"Can we say good bye?" Robin asked

"Sure thing kiddo." Jake said as he put BEMO away in Robin's backpack

The trio walked to the chouir room, instead of the new directions, a women with long brown hair, who kind of looked like Robin was there, she had a baby with her.

"Rachel?" Shelby asked

"Yes."

Shelby hugged her daughter. She had come to wish Mr. Shue good luck, and to tell him that she was leaving. But this was unexplainable.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Robin asked  
"I'm your mother."  
"I'm Robin. These are my brothers. Finn and Jake."

"Hey." Both Finn and Jake said

"I'm so sorry. I missed so much and w-when you w-went m-missing last year I-I I'm so sorry Rachel." Shelby broke down crying. Robin rembered singing with this women almost like it was yesterday. This was Shelby. This was her mother.  
"Come with me." Robin said

"What?"

"Were leaving. Come away with me. You may not have been a mother to Rachel, But Robin, Finn and Jake, wouldn't mind having a mom."

"Sure thing baby."

Meanwhile…

"And the winner is… The new drictions!" The judge said

there were cheers and applause. The group took the trophy, took a bow, and the certain fell. And the winners started to walk back to the chouir room, when they entered they saw Shelby, Beth Robin and her brothers

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Robin took her necklace an smashed it on the floor. A portal apaired.

"We jump now!'' Robin said as she jumped in

"Now?'' Shelby asked as she helled her other daughter.

"Now!" Finn and Shelby jumped in and jake jumped in last with all the luggage

"ROBIN!" Finn h said as jumped in after her

"BETH!" Quinn and Puck said as they also jumped in

"FINN!" Kurt said as he and Blaine jumped in after him

"OH MY GOD!" Tina said as the protal became the size of the floor, engluphing everyone else

"HANG ON!" Mr. Shue said as they were engluphed in the portal

Chapter eighteen: The candy kingdom

Robin, Finn, Jake, BEMO, Shelby, and Beth landed on a jell-o guy inside the candy kingdom.

"You guys are okay!" Pb said as she hugged the trio, but she stoped when she saw Shelby and Beth

"Who the fluff are they?"

"That's my mom and my little sister." Robin said

"WHAT?!" PB said, well yelled is more like it

"I can explan."

"Well I prepared a fest that contains all your favorit foods. You can tell me there!" Pb said as she walked out

Meanwhile…

"AHHHHH!" The whole new directions screamed as they kept falling

just than hey hit the ground. They landed in the candy gardens.

"Oh my foot." Kurt said

"Wich one? The one Rachel broke? Or the other one?" Brittney asked

"The other one."

"Ow, where the hell are we?" Santana asked as she looked around.

The candy gargdens had cupcake bushes, soda foutans, and spice trees.

"Wait! Robin swared to the candy kingdom, maybe this is the candy kingdom!" Finn H said

"Maybe." Tina said

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU RAGGLE MUFFINS DOING HERE!" Perment buttler yelled from inside the castle.

"NO ONE CAN BE IN THERE! THERE'S TOXIC WAST BURRIED DOWN THERE!"

"WHAT!" Quinn said as she jumped away from a tree

"Sorry! Were looking-" Mr. shue started to say, but he was cut off

"GURADS SEAZIE THEM! AND ONCE YOU SEZIE THEM BRING THEM TO THE PRINCES!"

In the dineing hall…

"So let me get this straight. This your mom and sister, and when you were in McKinnly, you found out you were an un-poplur girl named Rachel?" Princess Bubblegum said as she drank some of her water

"Yeah, pretty much." Robin said as she ate a strawberry

"Well any family of Robin's is a family of mine!" PB said as she raised her glass

"I'd like to propose a toast! To Robin's mother!" Jake said

"Here, Here!" Everyone at the table said

Just than peperment buttler came in fallowed by the banana gurds. Who had prisoners in chains.

"Princess these Ragglemuffin's were in the secret gardens!"

"Which ones?"

"The one Shoko died in!"  
"THOSE RAGGLEMUFFIN'S!" The princess said

"That's what I said!"

"PLEASE WE DIDN'T KNOW ANY ONE DIED!" Finn H said

"Finn?"

"Rachel?"

"Please let them go banana guard! There my friends!" Robin said

the guards took the chains off Finn, and he ran up and hugged Rachbin

Chapter nineteen: It's time to go back

"Rachel. I found you!''

"I remember you." Rachel said

PB had been keeping a secret. She sighed and said… "Guys I knew who Robin was all along. I knew who Robin was when she first came. Remmie had told me who Robin was. All Rachel need was time to cool off, and Finn Hudson need to relize what he had lost. It's time you guys knew." PB looked at Finn for the last part

"What?!" Finn and Jake said

"Rachel Finn would you guys like to go back your world?"

"There's a catch, right?" Jake said

Princess bubblegum sighed, "Yes. If Rachel and Finn decied to go back to there world, they'll forget the last year."

"My birthday party?" Rachel asked

"All the fights we had with Evil?" Finn asked

"All the people clothes TT made for Rachel with extra love?"

"All that."

"Even us?" Finn asked

"Even her bros. I'll give you guys a second."

Rachel Ran over to F and J and BEMO and hugged all three.

"I CAN'T LEAVE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE MY BROTHERS! You guys loved me and took care of me!"

"Oh sweetie I know!" Jake said

"We'll miss you robs." Finns said

"BEMO will miss you most."

"No. I can't ask you to leave!"

"NO! I'm meant to be with you! "

"But there your family."

"No Robin we can't ask you to choice over us and your true love."

"Wait, Rachel here." Finn handed her his hat.

"I can't.

"If you take you won't get sick. And you might renember me"

The four looked at each other, hugged and said

"Goodbye."

Princess bubblegum came back into the room and asked if she was ready.

"Yes. I'll miss you Prinncess. You too Peperement Buttler."

Pb came back with another lotis necklace.

Finn H hugged Rachel and she smiled and said

"Hey guys what time is it?"

"ADVENTURE TIME!"

Just than the portal opened and Rachel, Finn, Shelby, Beth and the rest of the new directions fell threw.

"I'll miss her." Finn said

"She was the best adventure ever." Jake said


End file.
